


Dangling On The Edge

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dark, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Manipulation, Masochism, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: "You have to use your words, Jon," Elias says. "What do you want me to do?"
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Dangling On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "100 words of being desperate for abuse" at fail-fandomanon!

"You have to use your words, Jon," Elias says. "What do you want me to do?"

If Jon had any dignity, he would be walking out of Elias's office right now.

"I want you to pin me down on your desk." They are standing by it already; it would be easy for Elias to grasp Jon by his neck and push him forward and down. "I want you to tie my hands behind my back. I want you to tear my clothes off, kick my legs open."

He pauses. This part, this is always hard to say out loud.

"I want you to show no mercy." He shivers, closing his eyes. "Elias, please."

Elias inhales behind him, long and deep.

"You would like that, wouldn't you? That I would take all of your control and choices away from you, act the villain you think I am." Elias leans against him, rests his face into the crook of Jon's neck. It makes Jon shiver all over. "Don't you get tired of fooling yourself, Jon?"

"I will leave if you don't," Jon warns.

"No, I don't think so." Elias smiles against him before retreating, stepping out of Jon's personal space. "You are here because you want to, Jon. I won't let you get away with pretending otherwise." Elias sighs, but Jon knows his smile hasn't disappeared anywhere. "If you want me to do what you want, you have to beg harder than that."

Falling silent, Elias stands back and waits.

Jon stands before the desk, glancing up to stare at the doorway. If he had dignity-

He breaks into pleas.


End file.
